Reunion!
by Darko28
Summary: Kat and Patrick get an invite to their class reunion! Fun, fun, fun! Review! Chapter four is finally uploaded. Thankyou to everyone who has revieed, you guys are great!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own 10 things I hate about you or anything that has to do w/ it.  
  
Summary- Kat and Patrick get and invitation to their highschool reunion.  
  
Chapter One-  
  
"Patrick!" Kat yelled from the kitchenof her suburban home. "PATRICK!"  
  
"Dad's outside, Mom." Came a voice from the living room.  
  
"With the terror twins." The voice added.  
  
Kat sighed. "Chuck," she began.  
  
"Don't call your sisters that." Her son, 13 year old Chuck, finished for her.  
  
Kat walked toward the back door. She opened it and stepped onto the porch. She could she Patrick was trying to mow the lawn while the 8 year old twins, Liz and Janie were obviously lecturing him about something. Probably about killing the grass. She chucked. Her kids were exactly like her.  
  
"Patrick!" she called. Patrick raced up the deck, grateful for the break.  
  
"What's up?" he asked his wife.  
  
"I got an invitation in the mail." She stated.  
  
Patrick groaned. 'Whose getting married now?" he asked.  
  
"It's to our highschool reunion."  
  
Patrick groaned again.  
  
"Please?" Kat asked him. "I want to see how many people's dreams were crushed by the weight of reality."  
  
Patrick laughed.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
"Padua highschool, here we come!" 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer- I don't own "10 Things I Hate About You" or any-  
thing that has to do w/ it.  
  
Summary- Kat and Pat get an invite to their highschool reunion!  
  
  
Chapter Two-  
  
Kat rushed down the down the stairs anxious for her and Patrick  
to get to Padua High. She wore her same everyday clothes. She didn't  
want to risk looking like every other prissy debutante from  
her old school.   
  
"What's your rush?" Patrick asked."If we go now we'll be on time. We don't want that do we?"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
Kat opened the door.  
Bianca and Cameron walked into the house.  
"Hey, Up-Chuck." Cameron said to Chuck as he passed by.  
"Hey Uncle Cameron." He responed.  
  
"Thanks for babysitting,Bianca." Kat said.  
" I don't need a babysitter." Chuck said.  
"They're here for the girls." Patrick said. "You can do whatever you want.  
Go visit your girlfriend or something."  
Chuck looked at him. "I don't have a girlfriend."  
"Then go get one." Patrick said as he and Kat went out the door.  
  
________________  
  
An hour later Kat and Patrick were sitting in the parking lot  
of Padua Highschool.  
"Were we planning on going in?" Patrick asked.  
"Yeah." Kat answered as she got out of the car.  
THey walked up to the front door of the building.  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter, I'll write more later. And sorry  
that it's a cliff-hanger! 


	3. The Amazing Bald Man

Disclaimer- I don't own "10 Things I Hate About You" or "The Taming  
of the Shrew." I also don't own "Puff the Magic Dragon, Pizza Hut,  
or the "Box Girl" a book from which I borrowed part of a line.  
  
Summary- Kat and Patrick are at their class reunion and Bianca and Cameron   
are babysitting their three kids.  
  
A/N: I am aware that Cameron was a Senoir, but I Bianca wouldn't have  
wanted to run into Joey Donner, and Cameron would rather play  
video games. REVIEW!!  
  
  
Chapter Three- The Amazing Bald Man  
  
Kat was amazed as she walked into the gym. It looked exactly like it   
  
had prom night. Kat looked around for any farmiliar faces. She spotted  
  
one. Joey Donner was standing at the refreshments table. An almost bald, Joey Donner.   
  
Kat laughed. She tried to walk away before he spotted her, but it was too late.  
  
"Well if it isn't the shrew herself." Joey said with a sadistic smile.  
  
Kat turned around. "Well if it isn't Bald Man and his amazing receding hairline!"  
  
Joey's smile faded.  
  
Patrick had now caught up with Kat, and Joey turned his attention to him.  
  
"I see they gave you the day off a Pizza Hut." he said, his smile returning.  
  
Now Patrick smiled. "Actually, I'm a Wall Street Stock Broker, and I make   
  
$500,000 a year. I live in a mansion by the sea with  
  
my lovely wife here and our three children in Honalee."  
  
While Joey stood there dumfounded, Patrick and Kat moved away.  
  
"Not only did you lie," she said to Patrick. "you also stole from a kiddie  
  
song."  
  
"What?" Patrick asked confused.   
  
"Puff the Magic Dragon," Kat explained. "lived in a cave by the sea  
  
in Honalee."  
  
"Oh." Patrick said. "I knew that sounded familiar...."  
  
Back at Home....  
  
Bianca entered the living room, where Cameron was playing video games.  
  
"Cameron?" she asked. He ignored her.  
  
"CAMERON!" she yelled just a little bit louder.  
  
Cameron dropped the controller and looked at her.  
  
"Where are the twins?" she asked, back to her regular tone of voice.  
  
"Last time I saw them they had knocked back half a bottle of gin, and were  
  
saying something about holding up a shoe store."  
  
Bianca threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and the pillow knocked over a lamp  
  
at the other side of the room.  
  
Bianca stormed out, and Cameron laughed.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! 


	4. Chuck has a Plan

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I am really, really srry about not updating for so long. (Runs away as people start  
throwing rocks at her.) But I will post again soon. Please review and thank-you to  
everyone that has!  
Chapter Four-  
"Janie?" Bianca called out sweetly. "Liz? If you both come out right now I won't  
chop you up into little bits, put you in the blender and make a twin milkshake!" Bianca  
waited a moment. Silence. Complete and utter silence.  
  
Bianca stamped her foot on the floor. They had been babysitting for only two  
hours and already they had lost two out of three kids. Bianca opened the door to Chuck's  
room and looked inside. Chuck looked up at her from his computer.  
  
"Yes?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Have you seen your sisters?" Bianca asked nervously.  
  
"No." Chuck responded. "Don't worry. This happens a lot. They'll be back  
around midnight, if the cops are following them, then probably about one. Don't worry  
about it."  
  
Bianca stood there for a minute, staring at Chuck who had said everything with a  
completely straight face. she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She decided not to ask.  
Bianca slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Chick swiveled his chir around and propped his feet up on his bed. He smiled and  
folded his hands. "Alright," he said in a voice a little above a whisper. "You can come  
out now."  
  
Janie and Liz scooted out from under his bed. Janie held out her hand. Chuck  
handed her a ten dollar bill.  
  
"You're stiffing us." Liz said with a frown. Chuck sighed and handed them  
another bill.  
  
"You're getting greedy." he said, shaking his finger at them as if repremanding  
them. "Now here's what you do next..."  
  
  
  
Kat sat in her chair silently sipping a Dr. Pepper. She was alone at the table;  
everybody else was up dancing and mingling. Kat hadn't seen Patrick for an hour. She  
wasn't worried, she was mad that she wasn't having a good time.  
  
Kat turned her head as a very pregnant woman sat down next to her. The woman  
smiled at her. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Kat's eyes grw wide. "Mandella!" she shouted over the loud music. "What are  
you doing her?! You're nine months pregnant!"  
  
Mandella smiled sheepishly at her. I know, but the baby's not due for another  
two weeks. And Michael had to work...and I didn't want to be alone."  
  
Kat shook her head. "Is Michael even going to take off time for the birth of his  
daughter?"  
  
Mandella shrugged. "He's cancelling his meetings for the day of the birth, but..."  
KAt merely ighed again and sipped her pop. She watched Joey Donner attempt the  
macarana wishing that she knew where Patrick was. 


End file.
